Led with Love
by 11ng
Summary: She woke up in darkness. Soul/Maka
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Led with Love  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T  
><strong>AnimeManga :** Soul Eater  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Soul X Maka  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> I do not own anything but the plot and the writing!

_**NOTE : **This happened before Soul became a death scythe._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Was "surprised" a good word to describe this?

_Certainly not._

Maka's morning started with a disaster. It was supposed to be just like any other mornings, just a slight difference.

"SOUL!" Maka screamed, her eyes widening.

It was pitch black in front of her. The usual sunbeams that greeted her every morning, the pale green ceiling that brought her back from dreamland and even the plate of crumbs she left by the window for the sparrows yesterday; everything was missing.

I must be still dreaming, Maka thought. She slowly sat up, still clenching tightly onto her blanket.

It was odd, even as a nightmare. Everything just seemed so… real.

Fear gradually sank its fangs into her.

_Chirp, chirp!_

She cowered instantly, with her hands cupping her ears. That confirmed it. All was in place, except for her mental state. Suddenly, the truth dawned on her sorely.

She couldn't see.

"What's wrong?" Soul burst into the room, completely caught off guard when Blair pounced from behind. The cat woman's bosom compressed on Soul's back, causing blood to trickle down his nose. Maka turned towards the source of voice, while Soul shields himself in frustration, preparing for her infamous Maka chop.

There was a momentary silence. Both of them looked up at Maka in surprise.

Her face was disturbingly blank.

"Maka…?"

She remained ever so motionless; tears that were welling up in her eyes finally slid down her face, staining the blanket on her lap. Undoubtedly, Soul's state of mind inevitably went into chaos.

_Had the tolerance with Blair and his acts for these few months finally reached its limits?_

He wasn't sure; neither was he going to take his chances on asking. It was distressing to see her weep. Instinctively, he pushed Blair off him, setting himself next to Maka. The silence was painfully uncomfortable.

Gradually, Maka's trembling fingers hovered in front of her eyes, yet her lifeless eyes never once shifted its attention towards them.

"…A-are my eyes opened? What's happening around me…?" The small lump that was formed in her throat was clearing to make way for muffled words that were exiting.

The boy's fears turned to worries, he wasn't particularly aware of the circumstances but he was ready to provide his support for the traumatized girl. Maka slumped onto his chest, gripping his shirt tightly.

Soul lightly placed his arms around her; it was a reassuring hug, nothing more than that.

"You'll be all right; we'll go find Professor Stein. Don't worry about it." Soul whispered, patting gently on her back. The girl's sobs gradually reduced.

Maka slowly regained her composure with the harsh truth dragging her down to acceptance. There was more to worry than that.

Right off the list, the ashy blond had to face with the challenge of walking. That was the most basic way of traveling around in Death City and of course, DWMA. It wasn't so hard initially, with Soul aiding alongside. The albino had held onto her hand firmly and she was doing fine.

"Slowly does it…" Soul instructed, clenching his teeth.

It was funny how something that everyone did so casually was a great test for her. The hard part came when she had to do it alone. Perhaps it was her pride or her nature, Maka insisted on trying it out independently.

With both her arms in suspense for balance, she shakily lifted her right foot and rested it quite steadily a few centimeters forward. Likewise, she did the same with the other foot. Soul, who was watching closely, was pretty much tensed up. It was similar to a mother witnessing her baby's first steps. Slowly but surely, she was getting the hang of it.

"I guess it's my turn to make breakfast today…" Soul sighed, fumbling his hair as he exits the room.

Maka merely revealed a faint smile, while continuing her little practice. It was pleasant to know she had someone to depend on.

* * *

><p>After changing to their respective uniforms, Soul proceeded to prepare breakfast.<p>

"Ow!" Soul flinched in pain, holding onto his scorched fingers.

The cat woman was going to ask his well-being, but she was cut off by Soul.

"Leak a word about that and I'll tell Maka about the broken plate incident." he threatened dangerously at the feline.

Blair sulked, tipping her hat forward then sneaking off towards the boy's room.

"What happened?" Maka peeped from the gap of her door, but no reply.

Cooking was not the boy's forte, but he did not want to worry his meister needlessly. He was usually supervised by Maka on days that he would be cooking. Yet today, his careless handling of the toaster had burnt his skin.

That wasn't cool.

"Nothing." he said, silently putting his fingers under the tap. The cold water managed to ease the pain.

"Really…?" Maka lowered her voice, etching towards the boy's voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go get seated." Soul said, grabbing the girl by her shoulders, pushing her towards the dining table. That was the last thing he wanted his partner to know.

Maka felt around her surroundings and correctly pulled out an available chair while Soul attended to their breakfasts. He passed her the dish, sighing as he took his seat opposite of her.

"Let me guess... two pieces of toast with a cup of chrysanthemum tea?" she asked, leaving the albino rather amazed by her sense of smell.

"Yup. For convenience sake." Soul said, popping the toast in his mouth.

"That's so you." The girl chortled, sipping her tea.

"Shut up." Soul glanced away sheepishly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

_Uwahh... I think I have a problem with writing long stories. ;; My stories are getting shorter and shorter! Woah, my first non-oneshot story. Dearest readers can anticipate how she'll adapt to this disability! Reviews please?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The energetic sun laughed heartily high up, while the duo cycled on their blue bicycle. Usually, Soul would be the one sitting at the back, but today he had to make an exception.

"Would it be rather tedious for you?" Maka questioned meekly. It was after all, her job as his partner.

"Hey, don't mock me. This'll be like a walk in the park. Now get on." Soul remarked, patting the seat behind him.

The ashy blond hopped on with ease, placing her hands around the albino's waist quite firmly. Instantaneously, a red hue was spread across his face, matching his crimson eyes. He was usually the one doing the hugging.

"Ne... Soul," Maka lightly leaned on his broad shoulders as she broke the silence. Her eyes relaxed as they fixated themselves on his broad back.

"Y-yeah?" The poor boy was struggling not to be distracted as he pedaled.

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay? Not even Black*Star." She said, closing her eyes.

"My lips are sealed." Soul reassured, gradually slowly down as they approached the academy.

The pair alighted from their bike and Soul gave pointers about their surroundings to aid Maka. The familiar school she attended everyday without fail, was now a strange and foreign place to her.

"The great one has arrived before you, Maka! What a great morning for me to shine! Sadly, you won't be able to see me around here today since I'll be away in an important mission only I can accomplish!" Black*Star proclaimed loudly, followed by a normal greeting from Tsubaki. The mismatched duo was certainly attracting lots of attention early that day.

The ashy blond gave a forced smile. Now that they have seen Black*Star, she was more than ever determined to keep this problem to herself. It would be a greater issue if Black*Star started _announcing_ it.

Knowing her like a book, the demon scythe conveniently shoved Maka out of the situation, passing an excuse then heading towards the classroom.

Their main plan was to avoid as many people as possible.

Unfortunately, things did not always go as planned.

"Thanks for earlier, Sou- WHAM!" Maka was cut off abruptly with a collision. She sprang back a few steps before stopping in Soul's arms.

"Where do you think – Oh it's you, Maka. I was just about to visit my father." The familiar voice of their shinigami friend greeted them. The Thompson sisters followed closely behind, waving at the pair.

Soul leaned forward lightly towards Maka, signaling her to return the gesture. As she was about to exchange greetings with the sister guns, Kid interrupted her.

"Maka, what on earth happened to your usual neat twin tail?" Kid stared at her hair in shock. Her left bundle was indeed slightly lower than the other. It would be simply unbearable for someone as organized as Kid.

The neat freak in Maka made her look down in embarrassment as she tried to cook up an excuse, but all she could come up with was an unneeded apology. "I-i…totally didn't notice. Thanks for the reminder; I'll tie it again later." Maka gave up explaining. Hastily, she pulled the rubber bands off her hair, causing her bangs to shadow her emerald eyes partially.

Kid's mouth pouted in frustration to see the worsened situation, even his hands were itching to correct those unsymmetrical bangs. However, before he could, the snow haired boy had rescued Maka, directing her towards the classroom.

* * *

><p>The classroom was filled with chattering of their classmates, which became alarmingly silent when Maka entered with a new hairstyle. As they were about to crowd around the unprepared girl, the sound of wheels signaled someone's arrival, instigated the students to return to their seats promptly.<p>

"So I suppose you're standing here to volunteer for today's dissection, honor student?" the bespectacled professor asked rhetorically with a smirk spread wickedly across his face while raising the hand of the bewildered meister. Almost immediately, Soul snatched Maka's hand away from the chair bounded man and denied angrily.

"Maka's not feeling well today. In fact, she's not ready for your class, she has to be excused!"

Regretfully, Professor Stein was not taking a 'no' for an answer, only dragging her to the front. She was always opposing his methods of teaching and it was finally a chance to let her experience it, how can he let it slip by? By handing her a scalpel, he released the threatening specimen on the table in front of the trembling girl. Many students gasped and backend as the beast was liberated and pacing towards Maka, letting out a loud growl.

Was it a tiger? A lion? Either of it could swallow her. Her disability had blocked her from devising an escape plan.

"S-stop…" That was all she could mutter as her legs gave way. Even though she couldn't see, she could feel the creature sending its menacing breath into her face. Droplets fell on her lap simultaneously, which could have been her sweat or the salivation of her predator. Tears inevitably swelled up at the edge of her eyes as she clawed the ground fearfully.

_Just a few centimetres away from death-_

The albino ledge forward upon seeing that, transforming his hand into a scythe while threatening the beast spontaneously. "Dammit-!" The boy shut his eyes, preparing for the incoming pain. Anxiety was instilled in the class as the creature lunged itself at the boy.

In less than seconds, the monstrosity was hovering over his body. The sheer weight of it was heavy enough to crush his bones but the weapon snarled at it nevertheless, trying to gain the upper hand.

"Get the fuck off me-!" The weapon shouted as he was cut off by another growl, "-it's a toothless …bear?" He was in a state of confusion while the students leaned over their desk curiously upon hearing that.

Professor Stein clapped his hands as he laughed, turning their attention. "This bear was to be prepared for implantation of teeth this afternoon, but it had escaped and I decided it would be pleasant to scare it a little with my student's dissection skills… which sadly did not work out, right?" He turned towards Maka's direction, only to realize she was gone, along with her weapon. Upon knowing the grizzly was harmless, all the students had become too focused on it to notice their escape.

"Skipping class right under my nose, huh?" Stein mumbled, grinning creepily while turning his screw knob.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>_Oh gosh, sorry this took so long;; It's slightly longer than the previous chapter... I hope I managed to built the suspense in this chapter! Next chapter will come soon, I hope~! Reviews please!_


End file.
